


How to be comforting?

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Syo and Togami get a little too close, Fukawa saves the day.
Kudos: 9





	How to be comforting?

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW : Rape/Non-con, Possible romantic Togafuka.   
> -  
> Extra : I'd say this is non despair, Syo is more obsessed with Togami than Fukawa, Fukawa just has a crush and is honest about it, Syo is not. This is not romantic Togafuka being healthy, I meant this as platonic Togafuka, But see it how you want.

"B-Byakuya-sama-!" Syo growled, A low deep growl that sent shivers up Togamis spine, Syo bounced up and down joyfully on the heirs dick, Not minding any harm that might come to the boy later on.

Togami tried his hardest not to cry, Sob, Or anything that would express weakness or despair in him, Even if he wanted to scream and beg for the murderer ontop of him not to continue, He had to remain silent for the time being.

"Sooo... H-How long can my d-dear last?" She mewled, A cruel one too. 

"Shut up." He strained out any stutters, Desperatly trying to get control of the situation, Failing, Syo was smart; she had tied his hands behind his back to prevent him from moving.

Syo giggled, Bouncing faster on the heir, Her moan-giggle hybrid creeped Togami out (if he wasn't already creeped), He just wanted her to stop.

Togami had swore not to use Fukawas past against Syo, It was a rule of their friendship, But now he was highly considering it, 'Just tell her about being a mother It's not hard dammit-!' Togami thought to himself, He had really tried not to be so cruel.

"Y-You... You do know w-what this might end in...?" He managed out, "Kyahaha! Course!" Her voice was obviously strained just as his was, He swallowed any urge to cry, He hated the idea of having children, Same with Fukawa.

"A child? You -ah- w-wanna be like y-your mothers?" Syo let out a long sigh, Sometimes hitching as she kept going, "What? G-Gonna drown our kids? L-Lock them up for -ah- days?" Togami taunted.

Syos grin left her face and was replaced with anger, "You piece of sh- You p-promised not to b...bring that up!" Syos voice got flatter, Just a little more.

"I-I hope you're the -ah- o-one to die first, My k-kids will be better off without y-you..." Togami stared into Syos eyes, Now glassy, And then she sneezed right into his face, The bouncing slowly came to a stop, Being replaced with small sobs. 

"Syo?" He beckoned, Half concerned and half relived.

"Togami...?" Syo had obviously left the front, Replaced by Fukawa. "Touko-!" The heir rushed out before correcting himself, "A-Apologies. Fukawa, Are you alright?" The writer seemed to hear him, Lifting herself off of the heir, "Togami, Togami..." She slowly sobbed out, Togami couldn't help but sigh in...pity.

"Fukawa, I'm sorry." He spoke with unusual casuality, Or maybe it was him being genuine, hard to tell. "Togami I- You- I'm-" She struggled to talk, Only putting on her glasses Syo had put down just minutes before, Blinking a few times before stuttering out an apology on both her and Syos ends.

"It's quite alright, I-I'm uneffected." He half lied, "Could you please un...untie me?" Fukawa nodded shakily, Looking for his hands, Which she found quickly and began untying. "..." "..." The silence was defening.

"Did...did S-Syo-" "You need not...worry about it." Both their voices were breathy as Togami sat up beside her, Who was holding onto her messy pigtails like her life depended on it.

Togami hummed shakily, "May I touch your back?" He questioned carefully, Fukawa didn't reply, Only nodding silently.

He reached out a bruised hand towards her scarred back, Comforting it slowly, "I apologise for using... that against you." Her lip was shaking and her cheeks were wet with tears, "I'm s-sorry for..." She didn't finish her sentence, Only breaking out into a sob, "-Why aren't you c-crying?!" Togami pouted slightly, Giving her a light pat on the back, "I know she's unpredictable at some times. To be... completely honest, I might cry a little bit later when I get home." The heir smiled at her, Not a smug grin, A comforting smile.

Fukawa smiled back, Although hers was more weak, "D-Do you need anything? Are you h-hurt?" Fukawa tilted her head, "As I said before, I'm fine." It came off more rude than he imagined.

"S-Sorry..."

"Please don't apologise." Togami looked away, Not really wanting to see Syo or... Fukawas face, Fukawa did the same, "I think I best be leaving, Hagakure will not let me outlive this if I bash him for being late then show up late myself." Togami chuckled, Fukawa laughed, "M-Me and Naegi are the same."

Having calmed down, Fukawa looked back at Togami, And he did the same.

"Ah, I should leave." Togami got up, Leaving Fukawas back empty, Watching Togami shakily look for his clothes was... definetly something Fukawa never thought she would see, However, Once Togamis tie was back on, He headed for the door.

"W-Wait-!" Fukawa called out, The heir turned his head silently, "I'll t-talk with Syo a-about this, Promise." Togami smiled again, "Yeah, Thanks." and left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very rushed. Don't mind the very tiny Togakure/Naekawa that would just be my brainrot.


End file.
